


Thank God, it's the food

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [32]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Dinner, Family Dinners, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nervousness, POV Blaine Anderson, blastian, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: After their first night together, some Morning-after-fluff ensues. Then, Blaine asks a question Sebastian wasn't prepared for and he suddenly finds himself in a sitution that is new to him: Meeting Blaine's parents and his brother for dinner.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Parents (Glee), Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Choices you made for this chapter: Meeting Blaine’s parents (56%). This is actually how my dad met my mom and she still claims that she and my uncle weren't "really dating" 😄

Sunlight filters through the blinds and it tickles Blaine awake. He feels warm and calm. When he stirs, he also feels a solid body against his back and an arm resting on his hipbone. He smiles and turns around so that he is face to face - only then does he open his eyes. Sebastian's face looks soft to the touch, his eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, hair tousled and some of his curls glowing in the morning sun. _It's a beautiful sight._ Blaine smiles at how peaceful Seb looks when he's asleep. There's a certain softness around his edges that isn't there when he's awake, when he's having his guard up so that nothing can touch him. Blaine knows it’s born out of fear, a fear of being vulnerable and - in the end - left and heartbroken once he lets someone close enough.

  
"You're thinking too loud..." Sebastian’s sudden voice startles him, as soft and sleepy as it might sound.

Blaine chuckles. "I just like watching you sleep, you look so nice."

Sebastian groans and buries his face deeper in his pillow. "Stop that, it's creepy."

  
Blaine just cuddles closer and kisses his way over Sebastian's neck, shoulders and the back of his head. He feels the warmth of his body and is suddenly very aware of their nakedness. Memories from the night before rush through his mind and he smiles sheepishly into Sebastian’s skin.

"Hey, why'd you stop? Keep kissing me!" Sebastian whines like petulant child and Blaine laughs.

He kisses his shoulder once again and says "I'll go shower quickly..." before he hops out of bed and kneels down next to his overnight bag.

"What? Alone?" Sebastian sits up, sheets pooling around his hips.

Blaine grins back at him over his shoulder: "I guess we wouldn't get much showering done if I let you join me."

Sebastian honest to God pouts: "You're mean..."

Blaine stands up and winks. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian flops back against the mattress and shouts after him "You promised me a blowjob last night, Blaine. I'm not forgetting that, you owe me."

All Blaine can do is laugh and close the bathroom door.

When he leaves the bathroom, he hears noises from downstairs. Sebastian must be in the kitchen, so he climbs down the stairs while still ruffling a towel through his wet curls. There's "Old Time Rock'n'Roll" playing in the background and just when Blaine turns the corner to enter the kitchen, a whoosh of white captures his attention and in pure shock, he drops the towel and his mouth falls open.

_(imagine this without the speedforce showing, see the whole scene[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AZQmwzK9Yc&ab_channel=TheFlashFans))_

Sebastian turns and starts dancing, using a spatula as a microphone. He looks ridiculous and adorable and _so sexy_ , clad only in last night's shirt and boxers. Blaine would prefer his boyfriend over Tom Cruise any time.

[ _"Old time rock and roll_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY&ab_channel=DJJerome)

[ _That kinda music just soothes the soul!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY&ab_channel=DJJerome)

[ _I reminisce about the days of old_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY&ab_channel=DJJerome)

[ _with that old time rock and roll."_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoaAb5MnKtY&ab_channel=DJJerome)

Sebastian grins and dances closer, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him into the kitchen where the music is blasting even louder from a small radio. Blaine can't help himself, his grin is wide while they're dancing through the small kitchen, their hands always together when Sebastian twirls and turns him around.

Together, it takes them a good 20 minutes to make scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee ( _“Cappuccino, Blaine, this is an espresso-machine, it doesn’t make just regular coffee!”_ and apparently, Sebastian is a real snob about coffee) because they keep dancing, singing and Sebastian keeps tickling him. When they sit down, the eggs are already cold but none of them really cares. Blaine has to reluctantly agree that the coffee is incredibly good ( _and incredibly strong!_ ).

He’s still sipping on the remaining milk foam from his cup as Sebastian gets up to clean up the mess they made while talking about how excited he is for his last big Lacrosse game in about two weeks. He only listens half-heartedly, not because he doesn’t care – _he does!_ – but because Sebastian is still wearing nothing but a white shirt and boxers, his hair still tousled from last night and the warmth and calmness Blaine felt when he woke up today is back and spreading through his insides. He can’t stop the smile forming on his face and he can see when Sebastian realizes Blaine is not really listening. He’s coming close, leaning down and brushing their noses together while taking his free hand.

“You’re staring again”, he smiles.

“Well, you are extraordinarily good to stare at.”

Sebastian’s smile grows even more affectionate if possible and he raises his eyebrows. “It’s still creepy.”

“It’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I’m not watching you sleep, I’m just watching you clean up.”

“You could help instead of watching.”

Blaine raises his cups with the leftover milk foam. “I’m not finished with my breakfast.”

Sebastian laughs, shakes his head and kisses some foam from his upper lip before he resumes tidying up. “Next time, **_you’re_** cleaning up the mess **_you_** made. I did not spill coffee powder all over the counter!”

“You tickled me!”

“Tomayto, tomahto.”

Blaine huffs but gets up to clean his mug over the sink. When he puts it down, he looks at Sebastian expectantly. “See? I helped.”

“You cleaned one cup!”, Sebastian laughs and corners Blaine against the counter.

“Thus”, Blaine looks up to meet his eyes, “it means I helped.”

His boyfriend rolls his eyes with a “You are one of a kind…” to which Blaine answers happily “Thank you!”.

It’s silent for a while until a brief thought crosses Blaine’s mind and slips out of his mouth: “I want you to meet my parents.”

Sebastian frowns down at him and tenses. “B, I’m not sure…”

“I am”, Blaine says eagerly, “you’re my boyfriend, I love you and my family is important to me. Plus, Cooper is in town until graduation and he will not stop bugging me until I let him meet you.”

“Blaine, I don’t think I am their favorite person to have dinner with given our… history.”

Blaine frowns. _What is he talking about?_

“The… accident?” Sebastian can’t really talk about the slushie-incident. It might be something they talked about, something Blaine had long ago forgiven him for but Blaine guesses, Sebastian never truly forgave himself.

“My parents don’t know it was you who threw the slushie. Neither does Cooper.”

Sebastian furrows his brow. “They never listened to the tape?”

“Which tape?”

“The one Santana took?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Santana came to Dalton, telling us you needed to have surgery. We sang and afterwards, she caught on tape that there was rock salt in that slushie. I had read somewhere that it ruins clothes and you know that that slushie was meant for Kurt, to ruin his wardrobe, not… not hurt you in any way.”

Blaine knew most of it but no one ever told him about a tape.

“Santana told me she gave it to Kurt who was supposed to give it to you. As some kind of proof, I guess. When nothing happened, I just thought… I thought you decided to just cut me out of your life for good and be done with it.”

Blaine averts his eyes. _Kurt never gave him a tape._ He doesn’t know what he would’ve done with it, if he would’ve used it and went to Dalton’s headmaster or even the police or if he would’ve just put it in a drawer. But – he never got to make that choice, never knew it was a choice he could make.

“B, I’m so sorry, I thought you knew…”

He looks up and sees a frightened look in Sebastian eyes laced with sadness. He shakes his head and reaches up to cup Sebastian’s cheek. He’ll have to think about that later.

“I didn't. It’s okay, it’s not your fault, Seb. It was a long time ago and if there was someone I should be mad at, it's not you. I forgave you, remember?”

Sebastian sighs and nuzzles his cheek into his hand before kissing his palm cautiously. “I’m sorry, I ruined the morning…”

Blaine smiles a small smile. “You didn’t ruin anything. It doesn’t mean anything. I knew it was you and yet, I never told my parents or my brother. Even if they knew, if someone told them without my knowledge, I don’t care. This was a long time ago, you were different back then and I am in love with the person you are now that I always knew you could be.”

During their conversation, Sebastian had taken a few steps back, now Blaine pulls him closer again. “So, meeting my family – Yes or No?”

Maybe it’s opportunistic to ask this question in this situation but he really wants this dinner date to happen. It’s no surprise that now Sebastian agrees reluctantly.

“Okay, Coopers arriving tonight, what about tomorrow evening? I’ll talk to my parents and we’ll make a reservation.”

_The more time Sebastian has to come up with an excuse, the worse._

“Fine. I’ll be there, text me the time, place and dress code.”

Blaine beams up at him and Sebastian cups his face with both of his hands. "I'll go shower now." He kisses Blaine's forehead. " ** _I_** actually wouldn't mind you joining me..."

Blaine grins and wraps his arms around Seb's waist. "But I already showered."

"You can never be clean enough."

Blaine chuckles. "Alright, alright - I think I still owe you something..."

Sebastian's eyes grow dark and his smile turns sensual. He grabs Blaine's hand and tugs him in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh, yes. Yes, I think you do..."

They get rid of their closes quickly and Sebastian pushes him under the hot steam before coming up behind him, whispering "What a sight, Anderson..." and snaking an arm around his torso.

Later that evening, Sebastian gets a message: _7:30pm, Marcello’s in Westerville, wear a tux but not too fancy. Thank you for doing this_ 🥰 _love you and I can’t wait. B_ ❣️❤️🎉


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone else Sebastian looks as flawless as ever but Blaine can see the nervousness in his eyes when he arrives with his parents and Cooper. It’s the way he can’t stand still while he waits in front of the restaurant, how he fumbles with his tie and the sleeves of his dinner jacket, how he stands a little taller when he sees his boyfriend and his family approach. Sebastian is clearly uncomfortable, yet – he’s still doing it and a wave of gratitude wells up inside of Blaine. He smiles genuinely.

“Seb, hey!” Blaine hugs him close as greeting. “Sebastian, this is my father, Pierce Anderson.”

His father reaches out a hand for a firm handshake.

“My mum Pamela and I already told you about my brother Cooper.”

Cooper – not respecting boundaries whatsoever – wraps his arm around Sebastian’s shoulders and starts walking towards the door of the restaurant.

“Sebastian, my man, so good to finally meet you! Squirt here –“

“Cooper, don’t call me that…”

“ – told me so much about you and not enough at the same time.”

“Squirt?”, Sebastian seems confused.

“It’s what I call Blaine. Cause he’s so tiny. He secretly likes it.”

“No, he doesn’t”, Blaine quips but Cooper just waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. Blaine sighs. _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all._

Inside, a waiter brings them to their table and for a few moments, Blaine is actually grateful that Cooper can talk for hours because it kind of breaks the silence that was threatening to settle over them while they go through the menus and order. When the waiter leaves again after bringing them their beverages, Pierce Anderson turns around and faces Sebastian with a stern look. Blaine reaches out a hand under the table to intertwine his and Seb’s fingers and squeezes them in encouragement.

“So, Sebastian. You go to Dalton with Blaine, right?”

“Yes, Sir, that’s where we met.”

“I take it, you weren’t attending yet before Blaine changed to the public school again.”

“No, Sir. I transferred from France while Blaine was away. But that doesn’t mean, I didn’t know him. I became part of the Warbler’s and the guys just wouldn’t shut up about him.”

He glances at Blaine and smiles a soft smile that Blaine returns.

“Dad, Sebastian became Captain of the Warblers and of Dalton’s Lacrosse team.”

“We were all beyond happy when Blaine returned.”

“Tell us about it…”, Cooper mumbles and Blaine frowns at him. No one in his family was thrilled when Blaine asked to transfer to McKinley, his parents were just way less vocal about it than Cooper.

“Anyway”, Blaine adds, “he’s the one responsible for our awesome Nationals-choreography. He could definitely make a living with dancing if you ask me.”

His father takes a sip of his beer. “Is that something you intend to do, Sebastian? Dancing as a career?”

Blaine knows, his parents aren’t delighted about the path he chose, both their sons chose in fact as a career. They always supported them but he knows they’d rather have him in a 9-to-5-job, something safe, something stable like both his parents. Blaine could never really see that for himself.

“Not exactly, Sir. I applied for Rhetoric and Legal Studies at Berkeley and International Law in Paris.”

Blaine’s heart clenches involuntarily when he is reminded that Sebastian hasn’t told him if he made a decision yet.

“UC Berkeley? That’s where Blaine wants to go, right?”

“Yes, Sir, I know that. I haven’t made up my mind completely but I will soon. And having Blaine with me in California definitely is a Pro for Berkeley, of course.” Sebastian winks at Blaine.

“I’m just hoping you are not only basing your decision for college on some High School romance.”

“Dad!”, Blaine hisses.

“Pierce, I’m sure Sebastian will make a smart decision for himself”, Blaine’s mom intervenes and puts a hand on his father’s.

“I will, Ma'am. It’s definitely not easy but I assure you, I’m considering all my options.”

“Okay, enough college talk! Blaine says, you play Lacrosse? What exactly is Lacrosse anyways?”, Cooper chimes in.

Blaine lets out a breath of relief and allows himself to relax for a few minutes. He looks to his right where Sebastian sits and he can see it in his boyfriend’s face and shoulders that he visibly relaxes. They are talking about sports while they’re waiting for their food to arrive, if Sebastian might get a Lacrosse internship and Blaine zones out a little. He’s just watching the three people he loves most interact. It can be hard sometimes, talking with his parents or his brother. He knows they all love him but his mother constantly worries about him, his father never really came to terms with his sexuality as much as he tries and Cooper, well, he’s Cooper – he likes attention and sometimes he doesn’t realize that he’s taking up so much space that he doesn’t leave much room for anyone else.

And Sebastian… Sebastian is stubborn and he always, always, _**always** _wants to be so strong that sometimes he’s so aloof that it seems like nothing and no one can touch him. He tends to think he’s better than other people and while his confidence-bordering-on-arrogance is something Blaine secretly admires him for (and sometimes thinks of as a huge turn-on) , it can be frustrating to break down these walls around his soul brick for brick.

One sentence pulls him out of his thoughts.

“So what are your intentions with my little brother? See, I know, he had this one boyfriend but I don’t know how experienced you are and I need to make sure that you treat him right in every way. Let him take all the time he needs.”

Blaine’s mouth falls open and he blushes a deep red. _He did not just say that!_ His brother is not just giving his boyfriend the shovel talk _in front of their parents, oh dear God!_

Sebastian seems equally flustered, rambles something along the lines of how much he loves him and trusts him and that he would never hurt Blaine and Blaine has enough. He looks at his parents who are something between amused and embarrassed, then at Cooper.

“Cooper, that is nothing we want to discuss with you _and Mom and Dad_ while we’re waiting for dinner! This is private!”, he presses through gritted teeth.

Cooper just laughs from the other side of the table. “Oh, come on, Squirt, I’m just looking out for you. Can’t have every Tom, Dick, and Harry deflower my baby-brother.”

“Oh God, this is not happening…”, he mumbles and hides his face in his free hand. Sebastian next to him clears his throat.

“Umm, listen, Cooper – I understand that you care about Blaine. I do, too, like, a lot and maybe we can leave it at that?”

“Sure, Seb, I just want to make sure that whenever you both feel like talking to someone, I am here for you.” He hears his Mom snort. “I can even go to the drug store for you if you are too embarrassed. I just want to make sure you use protection and – “

Blaine’s head snaps up and he glares at his brother. “Cooper! Enough!”

Cooper just grins at him.

“Thank God, it’s the food…”, he hears Sebastian sigh next to him and indeed, there are three waiters on their way to their table.

“The food, awesome…”, he says, “So is that enough sex talk for tonight, can we talk about anything else now?”

Blaine’s father grins at him and shakes his head. “Sure, Blaine. Cooper, that’s enough embarrassment for one night, okay? We don’t want to scare Sebastian away.”

The rest of the dinner is spent rather nicely, Sebastian sharing stories about the time he lived in Paris, Cooper talking about his life in LA, even his father telling some anecdotes from when he used to live in Columbus as a younger man.

“Well, and then I met your mom. She was actually dating my brother at the time.”

Pam Anderson laughs. “We weren’t really dating, we were just in the same circle of friends.”

“Anyway. So I was standing there in the door frame and I told her that I would be in Florida soon for a small vacation. And she said that I should send her a postcard from there.”

“So, guess what? A few weeks later, a postcard from Florida was in my mailbox”, Blaine’s mom adds and looks at his father, “and the rest is history.”

“That is a beautiful story, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson”, Sebastian says and he squeezes Blaine’s hand.

“Oh, dear, it’s Pam and Pierce for you. Right, honey?” Pam Anderson looks at her husband and he nods.

Blaine can see Sebastian smile widely and blush a little. “Thank you, Mrs… I mean, Pam.”

After dinner, all five of them stand in front of the restaurant. Blaine leaves for a minute to grab his overnight bag from his dad’s car to put it in Sebastian’s since they will head back to Dalton because they have school tomorrow.

When he comes back, Sebastian is hugging his mom. “It was so nice to get to know you, Sebastian. You are really wonderful and it’s so nice to see someone make my Blainey-bear so happy.”

Blaine flinches a little hearing the nickname and when he sees the look on Sebastian’s face, he knows he’ll never hear the end of it. He sighs and smiles. _Whatever…_ Besides Cooper’s intrusive questioning of their sex-life, the evening was rather pleasant and he’s just happy everything went so well.

They say their goodbyes, Blaine hugging his mom and then his dad, before he turns to Cooper. “This is not over, you’ll pay for that” he hisses in his ear when they hug. His face is dead serious when they part again, Cooper is just grinning from ear to ear.

“Was so good to see you again, Squirt. Can’t wait for your graduation ceremony.” He turns and hugs Sebastian shortly, too. “Sebastian, man, I’m so glad I got to know you a little more. Good talk, really.”

“Yeah, if you say so…”, Sebastian mumbles and his smile is tight. A few last goodbyes and they’re off back to Dalton.

When Sebastian turns on the car, he turns his head and looks at Blaine: “Your brother needs to learn how to respect boundaries.”

Blaine just chuckles and reaches out to put his hand on Sebastian’s leg. “Good luck teaching him, my parents didn’t manage to that for the past 25 years but feel free to try.”

They both laugh and to Blaine it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t know he was so anxious about his family meeting his boyfriend, yet he remembers how it was when Kurt came over for the first time - Kurt more than a little uptight, his parents cautious and a little irritated. Dinner at home did not go well and he wouldn’t go as far as to say that it tainted their relationship but it definitely didn’t make it any easier. Blaine sighs.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Seb.”

Sebastian smiles back and ruffles his curls as the car comes to a stop in front of a red traffic light.

“Anything for you, B. Plus, it was fun. Well, some of it.”

They are silent for a while. “You don’t have to introduce me to your father if you don’t want to.”

“Why would I not want to?”

Blaine shrugs. “Don’t know. When I said that I wanted you to meet my parents, you didn’t say that you wanted me to meet yours, too. Or your father since he’s the one living here.”

Sebastian sighs deeply. “It’s not that I don’t want you to meet him. He’s just… he’s complicated. We don’t really have the best relationship. I’m sure he loves me somehow, he just has a very weird way of showing that. Maybe it’s the job, you know, maybe that’s what being a state’s attorney does to you when you are constantly surrounded by bad stuff.”

Blaine squeezes Sebastian’s leg and hopes it offers some comfort.

“He’s just not the nicest person sometimes or the most sensitive. And **_you are_** literally the nicest person most of the time. I don’t want him to say or do something that upsets you, where you – because you’re you – might get the idea that you did something wrong.”

He smiles apologetically at Blaine before he faces the street again when the light turns green.

“I want you to meet him. And I want you to meet my Maman, too. I just need to find the right timing.”

“It’s really okay”, Blaine says. “I kind of like when I have you all to myself, too.”

Sebastian smirks and puts his hand on Blaine’s that is still on his leg. “Really? You’re in luck, I seem to have a single room at Dalton and a bed that is just perfect for some alone-time.”

Blaine just laughs and when he pulls his hand back, he makes sure to gently brush the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh a little to high to be considered innocent. “Well, then, hurry up and get us to school, Seb…”

He’s pretty sure Sebastian breaks some speed limits.

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
